


"Massage" Therapy

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Businessman Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Massage Therapist Castiel, Naturalists, Nudists, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, business retreat, destiel smut, massage therapy, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: Ok whoever invented business retreats needs to be shot. Or a slow and painful death. Like really slow. And really painful. But Dean's extra long weekend seems to be improving when a masseuse is brought in to help them relieve tension. And this masseuse is hot, warm, muscled, and knows exactly how to get Dean to "relax."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all! I have not perished in a puppy avalanche, though that sounds amazing. What happened was a bad flu, work spiraling into the busiest part of the year, and a laptop that was trying to hold on to life like Jack on a door, but it just didn't happen. We had a lovely ceremony and it was laid to rest in the backyard next to Fluffy the chinchilla. And now I have a new desktop, it is as huge as a roided up wrestler and I'm feeling pangs of loss as I fawn over my wireless keyboard and mouse. I was lucky enough to back everything up and now we are here. I wrote this quickie to help ease you in and hopefully I will be able to post more on my longer works. 
> 
> Also Drarry is a thing. Wow. Yeah, expect some of that to come at you pretty soon. 
> 
> Thanks lovely people!

“Alright,” Michael slapped his hands together, “And one last bit of housekeeping, we have a massage therapist here from Angel Massage, they can do anything from fifteen minute to two hour massages. If you are interested there is a sign up here.” Michael flipped his hands to disperse the crowd and Dean surged forward. It had been ages since his last massage and he’d heard that Angel Massage was a good one.

He signed up for tomorrow from one to three and his shoulders felt stiff the rest of the day. He was acutely aware just how much he needed a massage for the day’s long meetings.

So, yeah, Dean Winchester was a business man, he was voted Most Likely to Stay Home as a senior and after graduation he shocked them all. Well perhaps not his parents, but they were so embarrassing that Dean knew they would be disgustingly proud if he were a butterfly wrangler.

But he could do without the retreats. Michael had taken over the company a few years ago and once a year he took all the higher ups to a team building retreat, complete with talking sticks and trust falls and shit. And Dean would be much happier if they could just go on their own, or if they went somewhere actually _interesting_ , but _nooo_ they had to go to Podunk, hick ass camps in the middle of nowhere, on the edge of a lake.

At least the food is good, Dean thought as he dropped his suitcase in his room. He was also lucky this year to have kissed Michael’s ass enough to get his own room. He still had a bunkbed, like a freaking five year old, but it was his own.

By the time it was twelve fifty the next day Dean was ready to scream. He had to use the talking stick and he didn’t get to use it like he wished (smacking Metatron across his disgusting face, maybe then his lips would part from Michaels ass).

“Sorry, I have my massage set up,” Dean grinned at the glaring faces. “This sounded fun, I’ll have to catch you up later.”

“Bull shit,” Dean grinned harder at the dark murmurings. Hey he put his time in, and it wasn’t like it was his idea to bring the masseuse, and he couldn’t help it if he’d signed up during this time. It wasn’t like he’d glanced at the schedule while Michael’s secretary was typing it up and knew that _dream sharing_ sounded terrible and he was going to get out of it.

“Hello, sir, I am here to give you a massage today,” ok scratch that, this was a masseur and Dean was all on board for this hottie to rub his hands over Dean’s body. “I see you signed up for the two hour slot, I have my table set up in one of the cabins, but I have a different idea if you’d be willing…?” The man gestured to the narrow path away from the camp following along the lake.

“Sure, you’re in charge, I trust you.” Dean winked and the man grinned. “So how long you been doing this?”

“About five years,” Dean took the man in, he was wearing thin cotton pants, no shoes, one of those free range, hemp tee-shirts. Around his ankle was a copper chain with soft bells, he had an amulet around his neck, and a few beaded bracelets around his wrists.

“And you did this after…attending hippy camp?” Dean teased and the man turned a wicked grin at him.

“Of course, I should tell you that I got an A in pot brownies.” Dean guffawed and the man matched the noise. His hair looked like someone had been running their hands through it during ecstasy and there was a brilliant, calm look in his eyes.

They walked along the path until they got to a little hidden place in the trees. The lake water lapped right up to them and a table was on firm ground and Dean grinned.

“I’ve never been all out in nature before.”

“All out?” the man tilted his head.

“As in naked, or at least you want me naked, right?” Dean flirted and the man grinned like a fire, warm, slow, and all over.

“I would very much like you naked, if it makes you feel better I have a minor in the naturalist lifestyle from hippy school.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna be all natural with me?” Dean flushed up to the man who grinned easily.

“Maybe later, please make yourself comfortable, I’m going to light some incense.”

“Sure thing, but I should know the name of the man I’m gonna be in my birthday suit with.”

“Cas,” the man smiled and made a show of leaning down under the table to light the incense below where Dean’s face was going to be, and Dean saw the man was wearing no underwear.

Awesome.

Dean looked around and was happy to see that Cas had picked the perfect spot, they were so far from the camp that Dean couldn’t hear his coworkers crying from frustration, and they were so in their own little world in the trees that someone would only see them if they walked right on them from the path. And they would hear anyone from a mile off.

Dean stripped down to his nothings and looked over to see Cas’s appreciative grin.

“You have a good form,” Cas motioned to the table. “Please,” Dean made himself comfortable, face down, and propped himself on his elbows as Cas rubbed lotion on his hands.

“You gonna cover me in a sheet?”

“A sheet will hinder you being a true naturalist, we are aiming for authenticity here,” Dean grinned and Cas motioned he should lay down.

The massage was incredible. Cas’s hands were warm and firm on Dean’s back as he moved up and down Dean’s spine. He worked out a few kinks, some leaving Dean breathless, and all leaving him a puddle of goo. Cas hummed softly to himself, the deep rumblings like far off thunder and Dean fell into a kind of daze of just goody numbness.

“Dude,” Dean groaned when he felt those warm hands oil up more and then start rubbing his ass. “You keep that up I’m not going to be responsible for my actions.” He could feel the fucker chuckle and rub his ass harder, even adding a smack to it. Dean made a noise when he felt teeth bite him and there came that rumbling chuckle again.

Dean yelped at the next “massage” he felt.

“Just relax,” Cas rumbled softly as his fingers continued to rub Dean’s rim.

“Dude…” Dean couldn’t put any other words together as his legs widened and Cas continued his massage. One hand stayed firmly between Dean’s cheeks and the other rubbed at the backs of Dean’s thighs. It was heavenly, Cas’s hands were so warm and his deep humming was the perfect reward for Dean’s long suffering weekend.

He whined in the back of his throat when the hands left him and he felt Cas chuckle. The hands were gone completely for a moment and then back on Dean’s shoulders. Dean could feel Cas’s stomach hit the back of his head when the masseuse rubbed further down his back and he opened his eyes to see a wickedly hard cock. It seemed that in the moments when Cas’s hands left Dean’s skin he’d lost the rest of his clothes.

“Is that a henna tattoo?” Dean said with mock interest. The band was around Cas’s upper thigh. Cas chuckled and Dean’s mouth watered when the cock bobbed that much closer.

“Casss…” Dean dragged the name out when the man disappeared out of his narrow field of vision, but his hands did return to Dean’s ass. “Cas!” Dean’s head popped up when he felt the man get up and straddle him on the table.

“Shhh, no one’s going to see,” Cas rubbed up and down Dean’s back and then down his arms. His hard cock fit neatly into Dean’s ass and the businessman couldn’t hold back the deep sigh of contentment. Cas rolled his hips steadily and Dean had to bite back a comment on hurrying up with getting onto his happy ending. But then Cas did something with his hands on Dean’s back and the man saw stars.

“What the hell was that?”

“Pressure points,” Cas pressed in different places and Dean groaned. He was never returning to the retreat, box him up and mail him to Cas’s side for the rest of time. Dean would _happily_ be the slave to this man if it meant he could feel like this. He felt Cas’s rumbling chuckle again and Dean could hold back no longer. He shifted to open his legs under Cas’s and the masseuse got the message.

“Oh you want the _full_ massage,” Cas dipped down and rolled his body along Dean’s spine. He bit down on Dean’s ear, “I’ll need more oil,” And Dean nodded like a desperate man.

“Whatever, whatever you need I’ll do.”

“Whatever?” Cas tugged at the ear still between his teeth.

“Whatever,” Dean said firmly.

“Well in that case,” Cas laid flat on Dean’s back and reached for something on the ground. Dean smelled the incense move closer and he took in several deep breaths as Cas also started to massage him open. Cas was insistent and prepped Dean faster than he was used to, apparently they were both getting off on this semi public, naturalist tryst. But because he was moving faster, or because he was excited, or because he was _too_ excited and Dean wanted to calm himself to not end the party too soon, he kept taking deep, even breaths.

“Oh you son of a bitch,” Dean groaned when expert fingers gave him supreme pleasure but missed his prostate. “This isn’t incense is it?”

“Well it can be used as incense,” Cas leaned down and bit Dean’s ear again. He was also taking deep breaths and Dean could feel him leaking onto the small of his back. “I told you I got an A in cannabis.”

“You said you got an A in pot brownies.”

“Oh well than this is extra credit.” Dean chuckled and let the fog of lust and weed take him over. Cas slowed down in prepping him until Dean was rocking back on his four fingers and begging for his cock. Using some massage oil Cas lubed himself up and slipped in and both had to check themselves to be sure that their groans weren’t too loud.

“We’ll just say that I was working out a particularly bad knot.” Cas started to thrust evenly as he sat up and held Dean’s hips down. Dean spread his legs as much as he could without falling off the table and Cas knelt and held Dean’s thighs tidily between his knees and feet.

Once they were perfectly in position Cas just thrust away, his body and abs were a thing of beauty and Dean wished there was some way he didn’t have to move but that he could see everything. He could feel Cas’s body undulating and writhing perfectly above him, but he wished he could see it as well. The pot was starting to affect him because soon he felt punch drunk, all he could feel was that slick slide of Cas’s cock and the whump, whump, whump, of Cas’s hips hitting Dean’s ass.

“Can I kiss you?” Dean moaned when Cas had finally found his sweet spot. He felt Cas slow and drop to his elbows and Dean rose ever so slightly and turned his head and there Cas was. He swallowed down all of Dean’s moans, and he managed to find Dean’s sweet spot again but his thrusts became slower and more dance like than normal sex moves. Cas’s mouth and tongue were perfect and Dean felt fuzzy all over.

When his arms could hold him up no more Cas collapsed on Dean and the both started gyrating and grinding to get to orgasm. The oil was slick and the pot made them horny and their closeness heated their temperatures up several degrees. It was getting too much and Dean knew he had to come. He could feel Cas shuddering as well so he nudged his hips back a bit and Cas got the message. He sat back up and thrust so hard Dean felt himself move slightly forward on the table. Cas would pull almost all the way out only to slam back into Dean and then move his hips in a dirty grind.

It was incredible.

Dean had forgotten there were other people in the world and just let his noises flow. He was a babbling, groaning, moaning mess. He begged for harder and faster and oh right there and Cas provided it all. His nails bit into the globes of Dean’s ass and Dean yelled out.

He had to bring his arm up under his head and bite his skin when he came. It was such a force, such a power that Dean knew he couldn’t be responsible for his actions. He felt hot cum in his ass and he knew Cas felt the same.

“Shit and fuck,” Cas pulled them off the table and they lay in the dirt. They lay like wild men totally in nature, catching their breath and occasionally rubbing the other’s skin.

“So will you give me a good Yelp review?” Cas rolled to his side and rested a hand on Dean’s stomach. Dean started to laugh.

“You are such a fucking dork, and besides my two hours aren’t up.”

“Two hours?” Cas titled his head. “I came with Bella, I had to promise to do the next business retreat we got but she promised to take everyone else.”

“I wondered why everyone was coming back saying they enjoyed the brunet with the great rack.” Cas looked down at his naked (and slightly dirt covered) chest.

“Are you saying I don’t have a great rack?” Dean chuckled and rolled them so he was onto of his boyfriend.

“The best,” he kissed Cas loudly, “The only one I want to see naked.” He kissed some more and Cas moved some mud around when he rubbed Dean’s skin. “I liked the role playing, babe, it was a nice surprise.”

“Well I thought I had to reward you seeing as how you are suffering so much here.”

Dean pouted, “Yes I’m suffering,” he threw his bottom lip out even further, “Suffering so bad, I think I need another reward.”

“Mmm yes,” Cas kissed the protruding lip. “I think your reward is that you’re going to blow me.” Dean looked down to Cas’s half hard shaft, to his glazed eyes, to the “incense” still smoking away. There was still half of it left.

“I fucking love weed.” Dean drew up a huge breath and dived down to get his reward.


End file.
